fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
The 80's Overly Muscular Weapon-Toting Chin
The 80's Overly Muscular Weapon-Toting Chin is the Crimson Chin from the 80's era. He was the version used between 1980 and 1995. The 80's Crimson Chin, much like his full name as said by Timmy, carries weapons. In The Crimson Chin meets Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad, Timmy wished him out of the Crimson Chin comic book. Description The 1980's Crimson Chin was introduced in 1980 when he replaced the previous version. He was evidently popular throughout the 1980's and possibly even the early 1990's, but his comic was later deemed too graphic and he got cancelled around 1995. He was replaced with a new version, and the comic was possibly rebooted. A toned down version of the 80's Crimson Chin was reintroduced sometime after 1995 and this is the present-day version everyone is currently familiar with. The 80's Crimson Chin is almost identical to his present-day counterpart; His costume is red, much like the present-day Crimson Chin, but his hands are not covered by the costume and are visible. He carries a lot of weapons and has features to make him look "tough," such as big teeth, gigantic muscles, big hands, and frown. Like most other alternate Crimson Chins, his powers are not as defined. Personality The 80's Crimson Chin is one of the least friendly versions of the character. He never smiles, and always acts tough. When he gets the chance, he reminds people that the reason his comic book series got cancelled was due to swearing. Background When Timmy wished for all the Crimson Chins from all the different eras, he got the 80's Chin as well. The 80's Chin fought alongside Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder and all the other Crimson Chins. He defeated the Nega Chin with the word effect "Crunch!". When all the Crimson Chins were returning to their respective comic worlds and reminding Timmy that if he needed help he could always count on them, he said the boy couldn't call on him since he was canceled, implying he doesn't want to bothered again. Powers and abilities Powers He has all the powers that the Crimson Chin has such as: *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Speed, Agility, and Reflexes' *'Accelerated Healing Factor' *'Superhuman Leaping Ability' *'Flight' *'Heat Vision' *'X-Ray Vision' *'Self-Awareness': He is aware that he is fictional and he is a comic book character whose series got cancelled. Abilitites *'Weaponry Mastery': It appears that he is well versed in the use of weapons. Trivia *His comic book got cancelled due to profanity and possibly due to excessive violence and/or other mature themes. *His appearance seems to be based on artist Frank Miller's depiction of Batman in the 1986 mini-series "The Dark Knight Returns". As well as atypical Rob Liefeld, Jim Lee, and Todd McFarlane style art, with outfits featuring excessive straps and pouches, physiques with overly large muscles, permanent angry facial expressions, and unrealisticly large guns as seen with Cable and early Deadpool. He is also similar to Wolverine, Punisher, and Spawn. Appearances *The Crimson Chin Meets Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad Category:Characters Category:Comic book characters Category:Male Category:One-time characters Category:Superheroes Category:Crimson Chin Clones Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 image galleries